


I will try to fix you

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Lights will guide you home [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, fitzward - Freeform, i need them, i want my babys back, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leopold Fitz and Grant Ward. Two men, two agents, two members of an organization. Ward has betrayed and manipulated the group and Fitz was hurt because of him. Now the first is being held in a cell with only a bed and no company, while Leo is isolated from the rest of the world, he feels useless. <br/>This is the story of two destroyed men, and how they would need some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will try to fix you

I'm doing my best.

I am seriously trying to engage.  

But I can't.   I can't concentrate, I can't even think.  

Yes, I know Jemma, all you do is tell me that I'm almost there. 

 

I'm almost there. 

 

This mechanism does not want to get fixed.

I changed the pieces a million times, but it's always the same story.  

 

If only you were here.  

 

I wouldn't be forced to invent you in my mind every day.

 

You're a heavenly vision for these sored eyes.

You are what I needed.  

I'm just waiting for you to come to me, my love.  

I have so many things to tell you about your father, your family.  

I don't care if you don't wanna even listen to me, I don't care if you'll threat to leave.

I just need to see you. I'll wait here forever.

My scars bothered you.

It's useless trying to hide from me, to erect barriers.

With me you don't need them.  

I would never hurt you.

I'm devoted to you, and to you only.  

I preferred to die rather than live in the world where I wouldn't have seen you again.

I'd rather cut my wrists, or run into a wall, rather than never see you again.  

Maybe I could set you free.

I can't even sleep.

They give me three meals a day, and it's only thanks to those that I can get an idea of time passing.

I'm so tired.

I'm tired of everything.  

I'm tired of not having her in my arms.  

I just want to sleep.

This bed is empty, as it always was, but I don't know why even the mere idea that you were on the other side of the wall gave me security.  

Now I feel lost, as if I were floating. I feel useless.  

It was you that made me feel unique, irreplaceable.  

But now, who knows where you are.

Have I lost you?  

It's not your fault, Jemma.

I would have done the same thing for you.

I would have dragged you, I would have donated you my own breath.  

If I've lost you, I don't know how I'm going to replace you.  

Because you are irreplaceable to me.

I love you.  

I will never stop to say it, whether you like it or not.  

You'll redo a life, I'm sure. You deserve it.  

You deserve someone who isn't a complete disaster like me. You deserve someone who treats you well, you deserve the best.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at song fic ever! Basically I needed an excuse to use this picset I did yesterday !! I don't think I'll be fine as long as I see Jemma return and Skye being a little 'less bitchy with Grant. 
> 
>  
> 
> They are my babies, and I want them better


End file.
